Mp4
by Kelen Yoru
Summary: Quando o Ipod de Itachi desaparece, é melhor tomar muito cuidado...


Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Enredo original pertencente à Kelen_chama. Feito de fã para fã, plagio é crime, seja original e "crie". Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta: Fran_Hyuuga (Flor, daisuki!)

Yooo! Bom pessoal, quero dedicar esta fic à uma pessoinha muito especial que conheci recentemente: Ana Corazza!  
Linda, eu sei que sou só uma amadora, mas amo escrever e amo muito vc também (^^)! Espero que a fic esteja do seu agrado e, se não estiver, é só trazer a nota que eu troco, rsrsrss...

Chegou no meio da tarde, com cara de poucos amigos. A primeira corda havia arrebentado, cortando um dos seus dedos, e o ensaio terminou mais cedo. Entrou no pequeno inferno que chamava de quarto e jogou-se sobre a cama. Os dedos, por instinto, seguiram por baixo do travesseiro onde estava um de seus maiores tesouros, o Mp4.

A mão deslizou sem atritos sobre o colchão, percorrendo toda a extensão de uma borda a outra até chegar à cabeceira, sem grandes descobertas. Atônito, o jovem de recentes dezenove anos percebeu que o pequeno aparelho havia desaparecido.

Com um único impulso levantou do móvel. Desesperado, lançou as cobertas, o travesseiro e todo o resto ao chão, sem sinal de seu pequeno tesouro. Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro como um corvo, bagunçando ainda mais os fios lisos e revoltos. Pousou ambas as mãos em cada uma das têmporas, como se sua cabeça fosse cair caso soltasse. Precisava pensar, precisava lembrar, precisava saber onde havia deixado o seu precioso. (N/A: Qualquer semelhança com "O Senhor dos Anéis" não é mera coincidência)

Foi então que uma pequena ideia pareceu iluminá-lo: a calça que usava ontem, ou melhor, o bolso dela. Exasperado, correu em direção à porta, talvez sua mãe ainda não tivesse lavado as roupas. Ao chegar ao corredor, entretanto, estacou os passos e uma longínqua lembrança lhe veio à mente.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**_Flash Back On_**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Um moreno de profundas olheiras descia correndo as escadas. As madeixas negras caíam pesadamente sobre os ombros, escorrendo a água do banho recém tomado. Estava atrasado para o ensaio de sua banda, Akatsuki, e não percebeu que uma garota de longos cabelos azulados vinha na direção contrária, carregando uma caixa de produtos de limpeza. O 'encontrão' foi inevitável.

- Você não olha por onde anda? – O moreno perguntou, olhando a Hyuuga de cima a baixo. – Está tão preocupada em não tropeçar em seus próprios pés de fracassada que não vê aqueles que são superiores?

- Eu não tropecei, Itachi. – A morena respondeu no seu tom mais gelado, sem dar ao primo o prazer de ver suas lágrimas. – Você esbarrou em mim. Esqueceu que é proibido correr na escada?

- Eu estou atrasado caso não tenha percebido, porque, diferente de você, eu tenho uma vida de verdade.

- Se eu chegasse bêbada quase todas as noites, acho que eu também acordaria atrasada pela manhã. – Ela argumentou com toda a pouca ironia que possuía. Realmente, odiava aquele homem.

O Uchiha estava pronto para responder, quando observou melhor a cena à sua frente: diversos frascos de produtos de limpeza estourados, formando uma verdadeira piscina na escada. E sua guitarra no meio dela.

- SUA CRETINA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Hinata assustou-se com o grito repentino, mas ao olhar para os degraus percebeu o verdadeiro motivo do escândalo. O rapaz amava aquela guitarra mais do que a própria vida. A música era o seu ar. Entretanto, o instrumento estava devidamente lacrado dentro do estojo e possuía apenas alguns respingos de qualquer um dos produtos arrebentados.

- Itachi! Não precisa tanto alarde, apenas... – A adolescente não terminou a fala. O guitarrista principal da Akatsuki já levantara e continuava a correr pela casa com a guitarra em mãos. Ele tinha pressa afinal de contas. Porém, a jovem Hyuuga ainda teve tempo de gritar do alto da escada:

- Se você não separou suas roupas, eu não vou limpar seu quarto!

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**_Flash Back Off_**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mudou o seu trajeto, dirigindo-se ao quarto de hóspedes. A porta encontrava-se aberta e ao entrar no recinto, encontrou uma verdadeira musa. Apesar de haver outros moradores, a pequena ninfa trajava apenas uma camisa de seda branca, bem mais larga que seu delgado corpo. As madeixas escuras espalhavam-se sobre os lençóis, contrastando com a pele de porcelana. Se não fossem os dedos que tamborilavam, qualquer um diria que ela já não vivia. (N/A: Hinata, eu te amo!)

Outro homem teria percebido a vantagem da situação: o irmão no curso, os pais trabalhando e você sozinho em casa com a priminha totalmente vulnerável. Mas, ele era Uchiha Itachi e jamais perceberia ser dono desse privilégio. Tudo o que ele via era o pequeno retângulo preto na mão da garota.

- Itachi-san, já chegou do ensaio? – Ela perguntou assim que percebeu o homem a observá-la. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e continuou encarando o primo, enquanto retirava os fones e colocava o Ipod sobre o criado-mudo.

- É claro que não. – Ele disse, preenchendo o ambiente de escárnio. – Não percebeu que ainda estou no apartamento do Kisame?

O rosto alvo da Hyuuga adquiriu um tom escarlate e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o moreno recolheu o pequeno aparelho, guardou-o no bolso e dirigia-se até a saída. Tampouco deu dois passos e sentiu algo trazê-lo para trás. Aquela garota puxou o seu cabelo? O seu precioso cabelo? Nem nos momentos mais íntimos de prazer ele permitiu alguém tocar em seu rabo-de-cavalo e aquela garota não só tocou, como também ousou puxá-lo! Quem ela pensava que era?

Hinata estava lívida de raiva. Não era esse tipo de pessoa, que partia para a agressão física, mas estava fora de si. Da mesma forma que Itachi amava a guitarra, a jovem amava aquele Mp4 e era algo que ia além das músicas, era pelo valor sentimental. Aquele Ipod era o símbolo de sua liberdade. Comprou-o na mesma semana que se mudara para a casa dos tios, usara seu primeiro salário nele e não permitiria que Itachi o levasse sem mais nem menos.

Agarrou as mechas escuras ao tentar impedi-lo de ir embora. Itachi moveu seu rosto lentamente na direção da mão que o tocara, o olhar de ônix reluzia em um misto de raiva e surpresa. Num reflexo, Hinata soltou as madeixas e ao ver os delicados fios negros entre seus dedos, percebera a loucura que fizera. Itachi simplesmente ODIAVA que tocassem em seu cabelo, detalhe este que a Hyuuga esquecera completamente.

- Acaso me daria a honra, Hyuuga… – O moreno começou de forma sibilada. – De dizer quem te deu o direito de tocar em mim com esses dedos imundos?

- E-eu n-não... – Vermelha, a pequena tentou murmurar um pedido de desculpas, porém sua voz parecia ter lhe abandonado.

- Talvez os outros te julguem importante por esse sobrenome que carrega. – O jovem continuava a destilar seu veneno. – Mas, para mim, você nunca deixará de ser a mesma garota fraca, ridícula e imunda de sempre.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Hinata não pôde evitar a comparação entre o primo mais velho e um certo homem: Hyuuga Hiashi.

Desde pequena a morena sempre fora humilhada pelo pai, um importante empresário, devido a sua personalidade doce e gentil, incondizente com a herdeira de um dos maiores bancos do país. Fizera de tudo para agradá-lo, para que Hiashi a amasse, porém tudo o que ele sabia era apontar seus defeitos dia após dia.

Isso até dois anos atrás quando, com o apoio da irmã Hanabi, do primo Neji e de Sasuke, um parente mais afastado, conseguira um emprego, juntara suas coisas e se mudara para a casa deste último. Nem de longe tinha ali o conforto que recebia na mansão, mas nunca em sua vida recebera tanto amor. Pela primeira vez, a jovem viu-se obrigada a ajudar nos afazeres domésticos e a contribuir com as despesas da casa, mas sentia-se feliz mesmo assim. Sentia-se útil. Sentia-se parte de uma família e nada poderia tirar isso dela. A não ser, talvez, Uchiha Itachi.

Conviver com ele era como conviver com o pai. O olhar gelado, o ar altivo, até mesmo o doce prazer em humilhar o próximo que ela percebia em Hiashi, era percebido em Itachi. Hinata saíra de casa para fugir da opressão do genitor e encontrava-se agora numa situação tão, ou até mais, humilhante do que as que enfrentava em casa. Porém, dessa vez, não abaixaria a cabeça, não sofreria calada como sempre. Mikoto e Fugaku a acolheram, esta era sua morada agora e não se rebaixaria em seu próprio lar.

O som do choque entre as peles ecoou pelo quarto. O moreno elevou a mão até a face dolorida, sentindo qualquer coisa de úmido e, ao trazer os dedos até sua linha de visão, viu a mancha escarlate. As unhas da moça, sóbrias, aparentemente delicadas e sem nenhum esmalte chamativo, deviam ter causado algum estrago além das marcas de dedos na pele alva.

- Como ousa invadir o MEU quarto e pegar algo que ME pertence! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa! Tampouco de estar no mesmo ambiente que eu! VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO NEM MESMO QUE EU TE TOQUE!

De forma imprudente, Hinata tocou no orgulho de Itachi, um território que poucos ousaram invadir e de onde ninguém retornou. Assustada, a jovem Hyuuga sentiu seus lábios rosados serem tocados pelos do Uchiha. Entretanto, não era um ato carinhoso ou apaixonado, era um beijo seco, violento, repleto de uma certa presunção e amargo como o orgulho de um guerreiro ferido.

- E então…? – A voz masculina sussurrava de forma debochada próximo à garota. – Ainda sou indigno de tocar na senhorita, Hyuuga-sama?

A frase aparentemente formal foi dita com tamanha ironia e desprezo que todo o respeito que evocava tornava-se inexistente. Ainda com o aparelho na mão, Itachi enlaçou levemente a cintura da mais nova, esperando que ela o empurrasse e gritasse consigo mais uma vez. Desejava ver sua expressão irritada novamente pois, diferente do que todos pensavam, ele não a odiava.

Desde que aquela garota mudou-se para a casa de Mikoto, o rapaz não mais obteve paz. A simples presença dela perturbava-o. A força de vontade, a coragem de recomeçar, o corpo de mulher com olhos inocentes... Tudo nela o incitava e, devido a isso, decidiu afastar-se, pois seria mais fácil ignorá-la se recebesse olhares tão raivosos daquela pequena quanto os que dirigia a ela.

Com o tempo, Hinata desistiu de conquistar a simpatia do primo mais velho e passou a ignorá-lo. Itachi poderia conviver com isso, mas não poderia conviver com os abraços que ela ofertava a Sasuke, os sorrisos que oferecia a Neji e o carinho que ela dedicava aos amigos do colégio, principalmente a um certo loiro chamado Naruto.

O guitarrista poderia reconquistá-la se quisesse e ele sabia que a Hyuuga o aceitaria se pedisse, mas recusou-se a isso. Era orgulhoso demais. E, então, passou a contentar-se com as discussões rotineiras, em roubar-lhe as expressões de angústia, de tristeza, raiva e até mesmo desprezo. Amava tudo naquela menina, embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo. Ainda com o corpo feminino em seus braços, sentiu o líquido incolor umedecer sua camisa e mãos pequenas afastarem-no de forma delicada. Um pouco surpreso, não ofereceu resistência àquele pouco esforço, e assim pôde observar melhor o rosto da Hyuuga.

Resguardo. Dezesseis anos de resguardo, foi isso que ele viu naquela face banhada por lágrimas. Seria tão simples devolver um sorriso aos lábios daquela criança: um pedido de desculpas seguido por um abraço e um pouco de compreensão. E assim, talvez, eles poderiam recomeçar a relação que o próprio Itachi destruíra antes mesmo desta render algum fruto. Entretanto, não foi isso que ele fez. Seu infeliz orgulho não permitiria sujeitar-se a algo como "desculpas".

- Faça-me o favor, Hinata! Não me diga que estava se guardando este tempo todo? Você parece uma criança! – Se perguntassem o por quê daquele sorriso debochado ter se formado no rosto masculino, nem o próprio Uchiha saberia responder.

A Hyuuga, então, lançou um olhar de puro ódio àquele com quem dividia seu sangue, um olhar capaz de congelar um vulcão em fúria, mas incapaz de intimidar o homem à sua frente. Palavras não eram necessárias para expressar seu desejo, mas Hinata fez questão de verbalizá-lo:

- Saia. – O tom frio em que a voz dela foi dita assustou-o, fazendo-o estremecer discretamente.

- Hinata...

- SAIA! – Ela correu com passos duros até a porta e a abriu, segurando fortemente a maçaneta, esperando que o primo fosse embora e tentando sem sucesso conter as lágrimas.

Sem escolha, o moreno dirigiu-se à saída, sentiu a porta às suas costas e, em seguida, um barulho surdo, como se a garota tivesse apoiado com força o corpo na madeira e agora se permitisse escorregar até o chão. O dono das madeixas negras continuou andando lentamente até o próprio quarto. Ainda estava surpreso, não esperava magoar a prima daquele jeito e o modo... magoado (?) como a sua "ninfa" o encarou fez sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Assustado pelo episódio recente, Itachi entrou em seu "reino" de descanso, observando as roupas jogadas pelo chão. Sua mãe cansara de pedir, durante as faxinas gerais, que separasse as sujas das limpas para facilitar na limpeza, embora isto não representasse um grande problema. O excesso de bagunça no cômodo mantinha os outros moradores da casa afastados e o próprio dono já se acostumara com a desorganização.

Decidido a espairecer um pouco, colocou os fones e, ao pesquisar no acervo do aparelho, percebeu que havia diversas melodias que não se recordava ter baixado. Teria Hinata adicionado mais músicas? Enquanto ponderava, o rapaz retirou o par de _All Star_ e andou até o leito, quando sentiu algo duro, sob uma camisa preta, machucar seu pé. Levantou a peça de algodão para saciar sua curiosidade e, ao reconhecer o objeto, sentiu o remorso tomar conta de si.

Pousou, então, a mão sobre o rosto, em uma forma muda de expressar sua indignação consigo mesmo, e recolheu o Mp4 que estava no chão do quarto. De maneira lenta, sentou-se sobre a cama e encarando aqueles dois pequenos aparelhos em mãos compreendeu que teria de devolver à prima o pouco de dignidade que lhe pertencia.

Talvez, dizer a ela o que sentia pagasse seu beijo roubado.

~~~~~{_Final Alternativo_}~~~~~

- [...] VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO NEM MESMO QUE EU TE TOQUE!

Trancado no próprio quarto, Sasuke continha uma expressão aterrorizada e Mikoto sujava suas mãos delicadas tentando limpar as manchas rubras no quarto de hóspedes. Enquanto isso, Fugaku conversava com Itachi na cozinha, buscando descobrir o que aconteceu durante sua ausência:

- Mas, pai, eu estava ensaiando a tarde inteira! Se a Hina estava se auto-esquartejando no quarto a culpa não é minha. Ela faz o que quer do próprio corpo, você sabe como esses jovens de hoje em dia são...

_**Mp4**_

19/11/10

by Kelen Yoru


End file.
